Friday Night
by Audrey Krelborn
Summary: Friday night for Anna consists of watching T.V. series and eating Nutella in sweats. Until Kristoff decides to come over. One-shot. Modern AU.


A/N: Yeah, yeah, I should be working on my other story. But Chapter Three is, ahem, _difficult_, and when the plot bunnies attack, there's no stopping them. Plus you guys have been waiting too long, you deserve _something_. So here! A dose of Kristanna fluff for you.

* * *

It was easy to say that Anna wasn't exactly popular at her high school.

Sure, she had a group of friends and her boyfriend, Kristoff, but she wasn't the girl everyone envied.

So she wasn't persay… _booked_ this particular Friday night.

Yeah, she probably could have called someone up to go out to a movie, but _all_ Rapunzel had done the past week was literally_ freak out_ about Pretty Little Liars, and now she _had to watch every single episode. _

She _had_ to.

And now, Anna sat on the large couch, in a loose green tee-shirt, shorts, and her hair in two braids that obviously hadn't required a mirror. Her face was completely make up free, and you could faintly see some small pimples appearing on the usually clear-skinned girls face.

Needless to say, she felt gross.

And what better way to help that than surrounding herself with three jars of Nutella and barbeque chips?

Anna turned on the T.V. and wrapped herself in a pink blanket. She was about halfway through episode 5 when there was a knock at the door.

Anna paused the television and abruptly stood up, leaving the blanket behind. She looked through the peep-hole, and saw Kristoff.

Kristoff Bjorgman.

Kristoff Bjorgman, her _boyfriend_.

Of, like, five months.

_ Kristoff Bjorgman her boyfriend of five months was going to see her like this. _

"Anna? Are you there?"

No. Oh no no no no no.

"Anna, I see you in the peep-hole," he deadpanned.

_Well, you can't avoid him now, Anna! _She thought to herself.

Did she have time to run and throw some make up on? If he was willing to wait fifteen minutes, but that was a big fat _no_.

"Anna! Come on!"

"Um… h-hold on!"

She was sweating. Full on sweating.

Great. Even grosser.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Kristoff! I just… wasn't expecting you."

"Well, I want to see you!"

She could practically see him doing his cute little half-smile.

_God, Kristoff, you're even adorable when I can't see you._

"So just open the door!" he continued.

"O-okay…" she squeaked out.

Covering her face with one hand, Anna opened the door. She moved the other hand in front as well and slightly bent over.

"Anna," he deadpanned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gross," she said, with a little squeak at the end.

"Anna, I didn't come over here to stare at your forehead."

"It's better than my face."

"I _highly_ doubt that."

She squeaked again.

"Move your hands."

"No!"

"Move them, Anna."

"No!"

"Alright, fine. It has to come to this."

Suddenly, Anna felt warmth on her tiny hands as Kristoff placed his large ones over hers. And then he pulled her hands away.

He _pulled them away. _

Anna made yet _another_ squeaking noise as she closed her eyes, ready

for his laughter.

"What was so hard about that?"

She didn't reply, but opened her eyes to glare at him.

"Anna, I hope you know that you're beautiful."

She straightened up.

"No. Especially not like this."

He laughed. _Laughed_.

"You really are! You're… absolutley stunning."

Her eyes lit up, and the corners of her mouth slightly curved up.

"Even like this?"

"Even like this. _Especially_ like this."

Anna dropped her hands from his to wrap her slender arms around his waist. As she pressed her face against his muscular chest, Kristoff wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and the other around her waist.

"Thank you." She mumbled against him.

"Hey, I only speak the truth." He smiled, and she giggled.

They remained like that for a little while, until Kristoff suddenly hooked his arm under her legs and picked her up.

"Where are we going?" Anna laughed as she pressed herself against his chest.

"Why don't you just be surprised?"

Kristoff walked slowly over to the couch, where he sat down. Anna stayed on his lap, and he took his arm from under her to wrap it around her torso. She hugged his waist and buried the side of her head into his shoulder.

"So, feisty pants…"

He trailed of as he kissed her forehead, her cheek, her ear…

Kristoff's lips finally found hers, and they touched quickly before leaning in closer and deepening the kiss. They took gasps for air, and then dove in again and again, never wanting to stop.

Anna pressed her hands against his chest and he lay down on the long couch, as they continued kissing for a while. Finally, Kristoff broke the lengthy kiss, and pecked her cheek. She laid her head on in between his arm and chest, and he kept both arms around her. Her leg hooked across his two, and his chin rested on top of her head.

He kissed her hair once before they both fell asleep.

Anna had never felt more beautiful than on that day.

_So much for no plans on Fridays._

* * *

**A/N: **Oh look, a conveniently placed review button for you to express your feels. Click on it. Click on it _now_.


End file.
